Google Brings People Together
by somethingstartedcrazy
Summary: The story of how Google's name change makes these two cheerleaders fall even more in love with each other. Mild Swearing, suggested Brittana.


**Authors Note: ha-ha, ok. This was written because Google changed its name to Topeka, and for some reason, this just popped into my mind. I hope you like it! **

"Brittany, what are you doing?" the brunette, dark skinned Latina questioned. "I'm trying to figure out what Super Cali Fragil istic expialidocious **(i cant spell it, kay? ) **means," the blonde said as she sat sprawled on the floor of the school library. "But it's not in the dictionary!"

Santana reached behind her head and pulled her hair out of its required high ponytail. Damn, was that thing giving her a headache. "B, it wouldn't be in the dictionary." As much as Santana loved Brittany, she was really amazed with the way she acted sometimes. Due to her ditzy nature, Santana was surprised that Brittany knew where the school library was. When Santana asked her this, the blonde smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, that. I didn't actually know, so I asked Mr. Schue, and he gave me some complicated directions about rights and lefts or whatever. I forgot and mixed up my lefts and rights, so then Rachel had to walk with me here," Brittany said, pointing to Rachel, whose nose was buried in her bio book.

Santana felt amused, exhausted, and jealous.

She was amused because Brittany always made her happy, no matter what she did.

She was exhausted because of Coach Sylvester, who had been giving her hell for breaking another cheerio's ankle. But seriously, that girl had it coming. She almost dropped Brittany when she was supposed to catch her. That just pissed Santana off. What if Britt had been dropped? So that freshman bitch "Accidentally" was pushed off the bleachers, thus breaking her ankle and rendering her unable to cheer for the rest of the season. Like Santana said before, the girl had it coming.

She was jealous because really? Rachel Berry? If Brittany had just waited for Santana after Coach was done lecturing her, Santana would have gladly shown Brittany where the library was.

Santana sighed, brushing off all the feelings she was currently involved in. "Britt, just Google it. You'll get a better explanation there." Santana didn't have the energy to explain to Brittany that Supercalifragi-whatever wasn't a word. At least, that's what she told herself. But another part of her, deep inside, didn't want to crush her best friends excitement. Santana didn't give a flying fuck about crushing others moments of joy, but she'd never do that to Brittany.

Brittany beamed with excitement. "Omigosh, Santana, YES! That is the best idea EVER!" her peppy friend set her hands on Santana's shoulders and jumped up and down. Ignoring the tingling on her shoulders, Santana shushed her best friend. "Britt, it's a library. We have to be quiet, ok?" Brittany nodded, then grabbed her hand and fast walked to the nearest computer.

Brittany finally logged in (after forgetting her username, then her password, then her username again). "So where'd you hear this word anyway?" Santana asked, absent mindedly tracing circles on Brittany's bare knee. "It was in Mary Poppins. I watched it last night with Becky." Santana nodded. So what if Brittany was hanging out with Becky instead of her? It's not like Santana was jealous of a sped… right?

"Ooh! I'm on!" Brittany typed in "". "Whoa, what's Topeka?" Brittany pointed at the screen, showing Santana what she meant. Santana raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "It's a city, in Kansas." Brittany giggled. "No, its Google's new name!" Brittany pressed the colorful word and it brought her to an article about the new name. "Hmm," Brittany mused. "I would totally name my kid Topeka. It's pretty." Santana nodded. "And unique too." Brittany smiled. "Santana's a unique name. What would you name our kid?"

Santana was caught off guard. Her and Brittany, having a kid. She could dig it. With a smile, she answered "Topeka," and was rewarded with a huge smile from Brittany.

Afterwards, well, let's just say that Brittany forgot all about googling- err, topekaing? - Super Cali Fragil istic expialidocious.


End file.
